the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl McKenzie
"There ain't no such thing as justice," - Carl to Leyton Jones upon realizing that Leyton is the traitor Carl McKenzie 'is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. A young man forced to study to the point of insomnia, Carl soon enrolled as a medical intern at a local hospital, displaying skills in surgery and general practice beyond the ability of some of the junior doctors. When the epidemic hit, he ended up at Sanctuary and was part of the crew that made it to Hometown. He would go on to become the resident doctor at Greencole and eventually the leader of the Medical Union. A genius in the truest form, Carl's skills in surgery and medicine are well valued by the group; although he is not the best in combat, as shown on several occasions, he can defend himself and his patients if need be. Despite his intelligence and the respect he has earned from those around him, Carl has struggled with drink and drugs throughout his life, stemming from the lives that have slipped away from his fingers. During the events of Season 7, Carl acts as the protagonist of the situation involving the sepsis outbreak, working his way on finding a cure despite suffering from the disease himself. Overview Personality Carl is aloof, eccentric, and highly intelligent. He displays typical symptoms of Asperges Syndrome: extremely poor social skills, peculiar habits of speech, and difficulty in reading body language. He enjoys reading books and he is shown to be highly interested in video games. He very rarely smiles and speaks in a long-winded, pedantic, flat and clinical fashion. He has on occasion shown an ability in neologisms. He has a fondness for good food such as lobster. Compared to others with his condition, Carl has excellent body coordination, having hands that remain still no matter the level of pressure on his shoulders. His skills in surgery are second to none; he is even able to perform surgery on himself, once even in the middle of a battle and with no anaesthetic or proper medical equipment, using only his knife, a pair of scissors, a bottle of brandy and some fishing wire. Despite the respect he gains from his group due to his medical knowledge and surgery skills, Carl has been heavily affected by the apocalypse, often turning to drink and drugs to help solve his personal problems. Carl's personal issues, drug abuse and Asperges have all combined to make him a nervous and jittery. As a result, he often has problems with his self-confidence; this often causes friction between him and his girlfriend Jane, who he often believes is just "settling" with him because she can't get anyone better and doesn't truly want to be with him. This has often caused him to become incredibly cynical. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Carl's life before the outbreak, other than his father was an academic who forced his son to study medical texts from a young age to the point that Carl developed strong insomnia. This worsened his already poor social skills to the point he felt completely detached from other people. He developed a blunt personality, pushing away anyone who tried to communicate with him. However, as Carl learned more about neuroscience he forced himself to partake in social interaction to keep his mental health stable. He found a friend in a kid in the City called George Gareth, one of the few kids who understood Carl's weaknesses in social interaction. Post-Apocalypse Death (The 'New Age' Extension) Killed by: * Tyler Whilst the ranch is under attack by the militia of the Republic of David, Carl attempts to evacuate his patients. However, Tyler enters the room and regrettably promises to kill his old friend. Despite putting up a good fight, Carl is defeated. Bleeding to death, Carl is stabbed in the head by his traitorous old friend. Killed Victims * Jane Rhodes (out of mercy) * Unnamed newborn (caused) * Several unnamed members of the String Gang * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jane Rhodes "I don't want to lose you. I refuse to lose you..." '' '- Carl to a comatose Jane, minutes before he turns off her life support to protect her from the invading String Gang Carl and Jane had a loving, if not strained, relationship. Carl saved her life in the field at a great risk of his own, and Jane made clear her gratitude. After the group's victory over the String Gang, Jane and Carl enter a relationship, but they barely talk and Carl is afraid that it will end and often accidentally drives it towards such a situation. However, after the two-year time skip between Season 5 ''and ''Season 6, their relationship is shown to have vastly improved, with Carl now only taking cannabis on rare occasions and being much more open with her. After he performs surgery on himself in the heat of battle, his confidence improves which fascinates Jane. In addition, this event significantly helps to strengthen his social skills. When Jane is rendered comatose after the attack on Greencole by the Church, Carl reverts back to his old self in his numerous attempts to pull her from her coma. When members of the Gang find her body and start disrespecting her and calling her a traitor, Carl kills several of them to defend her honour. He is faced with no other option but to switch off her life support to save her from a worse fate. He mourns her for a significant length of time. Trivia * It was confirmed that Carl is on the Autism Spectrum. ** The group widely believes that, like Edwards, Carl has Asperges Syndrome, although he hasn't managed to repress most of the symptoms. * He is the only character shown to be capable of self-surgery.